William Wyler
William Wyler (né le 1er juillet 1902 à Mulhouse, alors en Allemagne, aujourd'hui Haut-Rhin, France; mort le 27 juillet 1981 à Los Angeles) est un réalisateur américain. Son père est un commerçant, et il reçoit une excellente éducation à Lausanne avant de venir étudier le violon au Conservatoire de Paris. En 1922, il rencontre Carl Laemmle, patron des Studios Universal et cousin de sa mère. Il accepte de travailler dans cette compagnie, d'abord dans les services de publicité puis comme assistant : il participe à la production de la version muette de Ben-Hur, réalisée en 1925. Entre 1925 et 1927, il réalise plus de 40 westerns "à deux bobines" puis se tourne progressivement vers les long-métrages. On lui reconnaît alors quelques oeuvres plus ambitieuses comme Counsellor at Law, mais aucun film qui puisse encore imposer son nom. En 1934, il épouse une de ses vedettes, Margaret Sullavan, dont il divorce deux ans plus tard. Cette même année (1936), Wyler quitte Universal et commence une longue et féconde association avec le producteur Sam Goldwyn. D'emblée, son premier film, These Three, d'après une pièce de Lilian Hellman, fait impression. Wyler est placé parmi les maîtres du cinéma américain. Cette réalisation marque aussi le début de sa collaboration avec le cameraman Gregg Toland, dont l'excellent travail sera mis en évidence dans la plupart de ses futures réalisations : L'ingéniosité technique de Toland, combinée avec l'art méticuleux de Wyler, mènent à la production d'une succession de films de grande qualité dans les années 30 et 40. JezebelLa prise de vue en profondeur de champ permet au spectateur de faire lui-même son propre découpage, d'étudier chaque personnage à son gré. C'est cette continuité de longs plans fixes et de cadrages parfaits qui font le prix des Plus belles années de notre vie, un film qui a reçu beaucoup d'éloges. Cette technique requiert une ferme discipline de la part des acteurs, et provoque parfois des tensions entre le réalisateur et la vedette, comme ce fut le cas avec Bette Davis, qui joua certains de ses meilleurs rôles sous la direction de Wyler, mais qui était sans cesse en conflit avec lui. Million de dollarsWyler était un perfectionniste d'une grande exigence, qui était surnommé "Wyler-les-90-prises", pour les nombreuses prises qu'il effectuait avant d'être satisfait par l'effet ou la nuance qu'il recherchait. Nombreux furent les acteurs qui se plaignirent de sa tyrannie sur le plateau, mais qui lui furent reconnaissants par la suite, pour les Oscars qu'ils obtinrent pour leurs rôles joués dans ses films. Wyler lui-même obtint trois fois l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur : Mrs. Miniver (1942) ; The best Years of our Lives (Les plus belles années de notre vie, 1946) ; Ben-Hur (1959). Ces trois titres obtinrent aussi l'Oscar du meilleur film. Après avoir terminé Mrs. Miniver, un hommage au courage britannique sous le Blitz, Wyler s'engagea dans l'Armée de l'air U.S. et fut rattaché à un groupe de bombardiers stationné en Angleterre. Pendant la guerre, il réalisa deux documentaires consacrés aux missions de bombardement au-dessus de l'Allemagne : The Memphis Belle et Thunderbolt (1944). Revenu à la vie civile avec le rang de lieutenant-colonel, ayant perdu l'audition d'une oreille, il réalisa son film peut-être le plus important The best Years of our Lives (Les plus belles années de notre vie, 1946) : un mélodrame sincère et convaincant sur la réinsertion douloureuse de trois militaires revenus à la vie civile. Ben-Hur Wyler a été un très grand artiste et l'un des stylistes les plus créatifs de l'écran américain. Mais sa réputation déclina dans les années 60, à la suite de certaines critiques qui voyaient chez lui "une attitude répétitive dans le choix des sujets, et une tendance croissante à la pomposité et à la prétention". En plus de ses trois Oscars du meilleur réalisateur, il reçut le Prix du Irving G. Thalberg Memorial pour l'ensemble de son oeuvre en 1965. Il reçut aussi le Prix pour l'Oeuvre d'une vie, attribué par l'American Film Institute en 1976. Filmographie *1926 : The Stolen Ranch *1927 : Hard Fists *1928 : Thunder Riders *1930 : Orages (A House divided) *1933 : Le Grand Avocat (Counsellor at Law) *1935 : La Bonne Fée (The Good Fairy) *1936 : Ils étaient trois (Dodsworth) *1936 : Dodsworth *1936 : Le Vandale (Come and get it) *1938 : Rue sans issue (Dead End) *1938 : L'Insoumise (Jezebel) *1939 : Les Hauts de Hurlevent (Wuthering Heights) *1940 : Le Cavalier du désert (The Westerner) *1940 : La Lettre (The Letter) *1941 : La Vipère (The Little foxes) *1942 : Madame Miniver (Mrs Miniver) *1942 : The Memphis belle (documentaire) *1943 : The Fighting Lady (documentaire) *1944 : Glory for me (documentaire) *1946 : Les Plus Belles Années de notre vie (The Best Years of Our Lives) *1949 : L'Héritière (The Heiress) *1951 : Histoire de détective (Detective Story) *1952 : Carrie, un amour désespéré (Carrie) *1953 : Vacances romaines (Roman Holiday) *1955 : La Maison des otages (The Desperate Hours) *1956 : La Loi du Seigneur (Friendly Persuasion), Palme d'or au Festival de Cannes en 1957 *1958 : Les Grands Espaces (The Big Country) *1959 : Ben-Hur * 1961 : La Rumeur (The Children's Hour) *1965 : L'Obsédé (The Collector) avec Terence Stamp et Samantha Eggar *1966 : Comment voler un million de dollars (How to Steal a Million) *1968 : Funny Girl *1970 : On n'achète pas le silence (The Liberation of L. B. Jones) Wyler Wyler Wyler